Libre y Feliz
by Marianita-chan
Summary: AU. Estudiar, meditar, cuidar, pasear, comprar, cocinar… Enamorarse, salir, amarse. La medicina los une, especialidades diferentes es lo de menos. Familias extrañas abundan, y amigos como ningunos también. Mezclemos la Facultad con la Moralidad y la Humanidad a ver qué ocurre. ["Este fic participa en la 'Semana Kataang' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"] [Dedicado a Nefertari Queen]


**["Este fic participa en la 'Semana Kataang' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]**

Estoy aquí contra reloj, aprovechando cada gota de Internet que me resta TT-TT Ha llegado la semana Kataang! Y yo apenas y he podido disfrutar de ella, esto del descontrol de red inalámbrica acabará con mi paciencia. Mi inspiración llega como aleteo de polilla por igual, escribí esto es tan diferentes tiempos que apenas y tengo fuerzas de revisar la redacción… Amo y sufro… Pero…

¡Semana del canon Aang&Katara! ¡Yeih! Espero que mi aportación sea favorable. Es la segunda vez que escribo drabbles, espero que me siga yendo bien tomando en cuenta que la he rematado con un AU. ¡Gracias al Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!" por su constante apoyo! ¡Participen ustedes también! Allí todos son geniales y muy amables, hay un montón de actividades y cada quien se la pasa de lo mejor…

Le dedico esta serie de mini capítulos a **Nefertari Queen**, quien siempre ha estado allí con sus grandes ideas y sus maravillosas participaciones en el fandom, eres todo un modelo a seguir, como una gloriosa escritora, que sigas así y tengas un gran futuro ¡Gracias por todo! Este es un regalo que tuve pensado desde hace mucho, y espero que te honre más el hecho de que participa en esta bella semana :)

Tengo demasiadas cosas que subir, espero que me rinda el tiempo y el Internet, tiene el capricho ahora de sólo cargar documentos a las 11:00 PM o más allá, es exasperante.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **AU. Estudiar, meditar, cuidar, pasear, salir, comprar, vestir, cocinar, preparar, concluir… Enamorarse, contemplarse, amarse. La medicina los une, especialidades diferentes es lo de menos. Familias extrañas abundan, y amigos como ningunos también. Mezclemos la Facultad con la Moralidad y la Humanidad a ver qué ocurre.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento en el futuro, quizás me deje llevar por el romance x3.

* * *

><p><strong>Semana Kataang<strong>

…

**Libre y Feliz**

Por: Marianita-chan.

**Capítulo I: Espíritu Puro.**

…

Su hermano estaba a una cuadra de distancia, se había adelantado tan pronto le pidió que la esperara porque estaba terminando de asear la cocina, ese cabeza de chorlito era un completo desconsiderado, gruño por lo bajo e intentó no tropezar mientras intentaba arreglarse bien la única trenza de cabello que usaba como peinado.

El muy zoquete había tomado su bolso con los libros y cuadernos de notas en él para obligarla a trotar para alcanzarlo; si no lo lograba, tenía que seguirlo a su salón, un quinto piso donde el muy desquiciado estudiaba psicología aplicada en medicina cognitiva. ¡Pero si el estaría más loco que sus pacientes!

Esperando la luz verde para cruzar y patearle la cabeza, decidió no insultarlo tanto, era de su sangre después de todo, y conocía que actuaba así porque quería distraerla de sus actuales problemas familiares.

Gran-Gran ya no estaba para cuidar de sus dos nietos mayorcitos, a su hermano le faltaban dos años para graduarse y ella estaba terminando el último plazo para pasar al segundo año de Medicina Especializada en Rehabilitación.

Finalmente, al alcanzarlo, ni me tomo la molestia de dirigirle la palabra, le quito mi morral y me lo cuelgo sobre el hombro mientras entro a la Faculta riéndome frente a él, yo también quiero alegrarlo, desde que nuestro padre viajó al exterior por motivos laborales, lo noto un tanto más ahogado en sus pensamientos, extraño los días de la infancia, cuando apenas y teníamos que preocuparnos por arreglar nuestras habitaciones al despertar.

No deposito muchas esperanzas en la moral de las personas, siempre amé cuidar de otros, pero creo que cuando alguien necesita ayuda de otra de forma obligatoria, deja salir a reducir su lado más necesitado de optimismo y gratitud, con mis dotes, puedo ayudarlos a mejorar de cualquier problema; pero primero, hay que quemarse las pestañas estudiando y aprendiendo en las practicas todo lo posible para ganar un título que me dé la capacidad social y administrativa de ejercer mi pasión por la sanación.

Nunca he conocido a alguien verdaderamente feliz, muchos de mis compañeros se muestran felices, pero para cuando los veo a los ojos, sólo contemplo un gran vacío necesitado de vitalidad y dulzura; mi abuela nos llenó de eso a mi hermano y a mí en ausencia de mi madre y las dificultades de mi padre.

El día pasa volando: escribir sin pausa apuntes por todos lados de la libreta sin descanso, atendiendo a los profesores, comiendo un aperitivo, presentando una defensa, estudiando los centros de chakras… Para el final de la jornada, sólo quiero llegar a mi casa, ducharme y dormir un poco, aprovecharé que le toca a Sokka preparar la cena.

Lo busco por el lugar, más no lo localizo, en cambio, siento un escalofrío, un grupo de estudiantes de pediatría de último año se acercan donde yo estoy, no sé cómo ellas trataran con los pequeños, pero conmigo, no son para nada amables, de por sí, se sientan al lado mío y empiezan a chismorrear sobre alguna estupidez, no tienen ni gota de educación, pero no puedo evitar que sus palabras lleguen a mi oído.

– _Pude ir con mi padre a certificar mis papeles… _**–**

– _Encontré muy útil que me deshiciera de mis deberes en la casa para estudiar mejor… _**–**

Son un montón de mocosas malcriadas con dinero por el techo y ningún sentido de responsabilidad. Me muerdo la lengua para mandarlas a que hablen de esas patrañas por otro lado, pero, como la justicia sólo ocurre en mis libros de fantasía, debo levantarme yo, en desventaja por minoría y dirigirme a otro lugar para esperar a mi hermano. Un último mal intencionado comentario, seguido de risitas, me deja con ganas de desencajarle la mandíbula a cada una de las chicas anónimas.

– Mi madre, con ya quince años de experiencia, me recomendó que uno debe elegir la especialidad con la cual se sienta menos completo, pues si te sientes muy apegado a un área, es porque la necesitas para ti mismo.**–**

Ellas quieren sacar provecho del _traumatismo. _

Antes de que pueda coger algo y lanzárselos a la cara, soy detenida por una mano gentil y bondadosa, de un chico apenas más alto que yo, que sonríe con travesura y tiene aires de monje peregrino por su ropa casual y demasiado sencilla.

– ¿Eso significa que necesitan hijos? Conozco un par de centros muy bien capacitados de adopción si así lo justan. **–**

Las chicas iban a contestar algo, pero miran detrás del muchacho, se callan y se van avergonzadas. No noto la presencia de un chico alto con cicatriz y otro par de jóvenes cubriéndole las espaldas. Por un momento me siento asustada hasta que me habla.

– ¿Eres la hermana de Sokka? **– **Me le quedo viendo a los ojos por un momento, me trasmiten cierta calma que no puedo explicar. Tartamudea. **– **¿Katara, no es así? **– **Me estrecha la mano. **–** Tranquila, yo coincido en un par de clases con ese granuja. **– **Sonrío, me cae bien si le cae bien a mi alocado hermano mayor, puede ser medio despistado, pero su instinto para los amigos nunca le fallan, conoce a los buenos y a los malos.

– Sí, soy yo. **– **Contesto feliz de que evitara una catástrofe firmada con mi nombre.

– Genial, él nos avisó que estuviéramos al pendiente de ti… **– **Lo interrumpo alarmada.

– ¿Le pasó algo? **–**

– ¿Qué? No, no… **– **Intenta calmarme con la palma de las manos dando golpecitos en los hombros. **– **Nuestro profesor de segundo tiempo faltó y salió temprano de su otro turno, así que como nos quedamos en la biblioteca pidió que te informáramos que ya se había ido para preparar el almuerzo. **– **Parece feliz de que mi familia compartiera tareas.

– Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, intentare llegar lo antes posible. **– **

Pero me agarra de la muñeca y no me deja marchar. Sus ojos se adentran en los míos y sus pómulos toman cierta tonalidad cereza.

– Si lo que ellas dicen es cierto, todos los que estudian mentalidad están psiquiátricos, así que no te fijes en lo que digan, tienes un buen corazón, Katara, y creo que quieres ayudar a las personas sin importar quienes sean. **– **Su sonrisa de ensancha y yo casi caigo al suelo de lo especial que me resulta, casi como un niño. **– **Por cierto, mi nombre es Aang, espero podamos ser grandes amigos. **– **Me suelta y se dirige casi que corriendo a la entrada del edificio central. Ahora si es momento de irme: siento la cara caliente y mi respiración pesada, debo tomar un paracetamol cuando llegue para prevenir un resfrío.

Observo por última vez al chico alejarse con una gran sonrisa, me doy media vuelta sin ignorar que mi estado de animo ya no es tan taciturno; ignoro por completo el pensamiento que dicta _'Su sonrojo es muy tierno, y sus palabras suenan sinceras'._

Tampoco soy consciente de hecho de que él voltea a verme varias veces desde la esquina del edificio por la cual dobló, ni que se fija en mi figura y cabellos de niña, ese muchacho tiene un aire tan liviano a su alrededor que me parece casi irreal. Es inocente, casi justo, tiene pinta de ser criado en las montañas.

No le daré más vueltas, desde ahora me desconecto del mundo, descansaré un poco e intentare no anhelar un reencuentro en el patio con el héroe de aura de santificado.

Pero aun así.

Desearon volver a cruzarse por el campus.

**Fin del Capítulo "Espíritu Puro"**

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Oh, Aang ha llegado tu momento de brillar en escena, y Katara, no te dejes llevar por la felicidad e ingenuidad externa de este tierno sujeto. ¡Es más travieso que un mono!<p>

Ya que me estoy estresando con la insensibilidad de la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase, decidí que esta sería la temática de mi historia, algo de lucha escolar por el orden y la sensibilización del futuro de la humanidad. ¿Cómo puede ser que cuando pensamos en amor, lealtad y justicia, sólo lo relacionemos con la fantasía?

Bien, llego el momento del terror: ¿Qué tal lo hice? Espero no apestar demasiado, le he puesto mucho sentimiento y vida universitaria… ¡No me maten! Yo solo quiero ser feliz… Y no haber sido tediosa, sip, más que nada, espero que no los haya aburrido con mis sentimentales pensamientos…

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


End file.
